


Weightless

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, dave is kinda weird, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dunno man, i tried i guess<br/>this is weird</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weightless

You're horrified at how easily your heart spills. A simple push and you've fallen into the deep end, vision blurring with the chlorine. Everything takes on a reddish hue, and you can't see them, but you can hear them. Calls of your name and his, both mix together into a cacophonous symphony of bleeding words. And in that moment you realize three things. Your brother is shouting at you, you feel as if you're about to die, and you've fallen in love. A smile runs down onto your features and your heart feels syrupy when you think about him. Your chest feels warm and gooey like it's filled up with cough medicine when you speak his name, and the syllables float off of your tongue like torn tissue paper does in the wind. You feel sick like you're standing above deck on a small boat, being pitched through the waves. 

When he touches you, you feel lighter than air, like you'd float away if he weren't there to hold you down. You feel weightless around him, and heavy all the same. His fingers would fit perfectly between yours, and his lips would slot right between yours. If he knew what you wanted to do with him. If he knew you wanted him. If he knew that he was god damn perfect in every aspect of the word. Even though people say perfection does not and can not exist in a living being you know they're all liars. You know the truth, and the truth is that the embodiment of perfection is holding your hand and whispering your name and 'please wake up' in your ear, and the words swirl and slosh around in your head. You feel like you're filled up with cotton instead of organs, and you just want to smile at him and tell him it's okay, you're okay.

But you're not, and you can't, and this realization makes your heart feel as if it's made of lead and you're sinking through the silver lining of your cloud. You feel horrid as you realize can hardly breathe. You hear a soft beeping sound, and flick an eye open to look to where the sound is coming from. There's a boy sleeping in the corner of the room, and a man scrolling through his phone in the dark of the room. You breathe out a sigh and the man turns his head toward you, a little smile tugging the corners of his lips up. He sets the phone down and walks over to you. You shut your eye. He is not who you want to see right now. You want to sink back into the peaceful slumber you held onto so tightly before, just curl up and drift away. Maybe you'll get lucky and you'll end up sleeping for a very long time, maybe never open your eyes again. You're so tired, but then again. What about that boy you want so much?


End file.
